


whatever the hell we want (i want you)

by maryams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, established!Bellarke, vague happy future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryams/pseuds/maryams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dump of Bellarke drabbles/fictlets/oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever the hell we want (i want you)

**Author's Note:**

> so here’s an unnecessary drabble based off of the second bullet in this post because let’s be real, arguing in the shower about politics is the definition of Bellarke. I don’t own anything.
> 
> let’s pretend this happens in a far-off future where every one is happy and Bellarke is already a thingy and it’s all dandelions and rainbows, k? Oh, and showers and cafeterias are a thing, too. They’ve been busy.

“Did you know Bellamy and Clarke shower together?” Jasper asks, dropping to sit in his chair at their lunch table.

Octavia chokes on her food and Raven slaps her back while nonchalantly replying, “Yeah, is that news to you?”

Jasper shakes his head, “Well not really, but Raven, they’re _showering_ , like actually _showering_ ,” he whispers frantically.

“That’s what people tend to do in showers, Jasper,” Octavia grinds out between gulps of water.

Jasper and Raven both give her a look and Jasper responds, “Not when there’s someone else with you! Usually you know, _stuff_ happens. But they were just showering! And arguing! About the council!” With each addition, Jasper waves his hands around emphatically and nearly slaps Raven in the head.

She ducks and sniggers, “They would.”

Jasper continues to freak, “I mean, who showers naked with someone-- someone attractive, because they’re both attractive let’s be honest-- and argues with them? I know arguing is like, the basis of their relationship but seriously, _there is a time and place for arguing and the shower is not one of them_. They should be getting it on! How do you just stand there, next to another naked person and not _jump them_ if that’s a thing that already happens?” He rants. Octavia and Raven share a disparaging look and move to leave Jasper to his slightly hysterical devices when the doors to the cafeteria slams open and the culprits themselves stride in, still arguing. Bellamy and Clarke plop down in the open chairs at their table, their hair visibly wet, and simultaneously turn to look at Raven and Octavia.

“Octavia, tell Bellamy that maintaining peace with the Ice Clan takes precedence over unnecessary scavenging trips,” Clarke demands exasperatedly.

Bellamy rolls his eyes, “Raven, tell _Clarke_ that we need the resources and that we can manage to tie up diplomatic negotiations with the Ice Clan when we’re actually passing through the area.”

Clarke turns to look at him sharply, “We can’t just _stroll through_ their land, Bellamy! They’ll attack us or take it as a sign of aggressive intentions and cut all diplomatic ties with us and then attack us.”

He snorts, “We’ll send a messenger beforehand and arrange a meeting,” He leans forward and rests his elbows on the table, “Clarke, we need the extra resources before winter hits again and all of the bunkers nearby have been sucked dry. Who knows what we could find over there? The Ice Clan lives near an old city that could have blankets or food or hell, flashlights.”

Clarke makes a garbled noise and her hands start flying, ”Bellamy, we have stable trade agreements with the Woods Clan and the Sea Clan for all the resources we could possibly need. A scavenging trip would just place good people in unnecessary danger, use up rations that we need here and did I mention, _risk our negotiations with the Ice Clan_?”

A slow, lecherous grin spreads across Bellamy’s face and his eyes brighten, “But what if we were the ones who went? _Just us_.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow and the air around the table electrifies with the implications behind Bellamy’s grin. Honestly, they’ve both forgotten about the others at the table and Octavia, Raven and Jasper quietly stand up and slink away from the table before they’re dragged back into the argument.

They can hear Bellamy reveal his real intentions to steal Clarke away for a secret vacation (not so secret anymore-- really, the idiots) and Jasper whispers, “They’re so going to bang the entire time, aren’t they?”

Raven scoffs and Octavia grimaces, “Of course, they didn’t have sex in the shower, they’re going to have to make up for it,” Raven drawls monotonously.

Jasper looks absolutely scandalized and Octavia looks absolutely disgusted, “They’re awful.”

Raven shrugs, “At least we know the shower’s still untainted.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? i can't politics, so let's pretend that's a thing they would argue about.


End file.
